Structures, e.g., conventional collapsible dish structures with flexible mesh or flexible surfaces, that can be folded during transit and deployed upon reaching their destination have been widely used, particularly in situations in which cargo space is limited or otherwise at a premium. Advantageously, collapsible structures may be stowed compactly in a vehicle while not in use, and then deployed to a desired configuration to perform a given application. Although the space-saving characteristics of collapsible structures benefit many applications, space applications in particular stand to benefit to a high degree due to the limited amount of cargo space onboard a spacecraft and the high cost of space travel.
Recent spacecraft applications have mandated the use of shorter wavelengths in the electromagnetic spectrum, as well as an increased interest in the collection and focusing of light waves in space, collapsible dish structures have been required to meet stringent requirements for surface smoothness and contour control to minimize scattering and improve antenna gain. These requirements have resulted in an increased dependence on the type of antenna, which utilize solid panels. These solid panel type antennas are more suitable for short and optical wavelengths as compared with mesh collapsible antenna designs.
Several approaches currently are used to address the transportation of deployable rigid antenna systems on a spacecraft. One conventional method of packaging includes hinging segments only on the inside edges of the segments. The segments are then stowed, alternately forward and aft, and then opened out to the final positions. Another example of a conventional method includes stacking the segments horizontally, either individually or in pairs, where the segments or the pairs are not fully connected at the edges. During deployment, the segments are swung into their respective final positions. Yet another conventional method of packaging involves stacking the segments vertically, either individually or in pairs, where the segments or the pairs are not fully connected together at the edges. During deployment, the segments are moved into their final positions.
These conventional methods of packaging segmented rigid reflectors suffer from complexity in the implementation of the packaging and result in inefficient use of the stowed volume, and problematic gaps between the deployed segments or between pairs of segments.